You Change Me
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Deidara mencintai Sasori. Demi Sasori, Deidara rela mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan bernama Dei. Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai akhirnya ia mulai tertekan akan rahasia yang ia simpan selama ini. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah cinta Dei setelah melakukan transgender? Dapatkah Sasori menerima Dei atau ia akan menjauhinya? Warn: Gender Bender. Chapter 2 Update. Mind to RnR, Mina-san?
1. My Name is Dei

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**You Change Me,** Chapter 1: **My Name is Dei**]**

—_Warning: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, 7k+ words, typo(s) etc—_

**Special** for **Kyori SasoDei** and **SasoDei Fans**

.

.

.

"Dasar! Deidara! Awas kau kalau sampai kutangkap!" suara teriakan dari seorang laki-laki itu terdengar menggema di rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir sungai tersebut.

Sedangkan anak yang bernama Deidara itu hanya dapat tertawa, "Tangkap saja kalau kau bisa, Onoki_-jii_, hm," balasnya sambil tertawa kemudian berlari keluar rumahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang karena ia berlari sangat cepat.

Setelah melihat bahwa sang kakek sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi, akhirnya anak kecil bernama Deidara itu pun berhenti berlari. Senyum jahil masih setia berada di wajahnya. Dia masih jelas mengingat bagaimana wajah terkejut kakeknya itu tatkala ia kejutkan dengan sebuah petasan. "Dasar kakek tua," gumamnya sambil terkikik geli.

Tanpa terasa, anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu sudah berjalan sampai ke sebuah jembatan yang ada di sekitar sana. Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia menyusuri jembatan tersebut. Setelah tepat berada di tengah-tengah jembatan itu, tangan kecilnya mengeluarkan korek api beserta beberapa batang kembang api dari saku bajunya.

Dengan perlahan, dia mulai menyalakan kembang api tersebut satu per satu. Matanya tak lepas menatap bunga api yang keluar dari kembang api tersebut. Setelah kembang api itu habis, tiba-tiba saja Deidara mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya mendekat ke arahnya. Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di sana berdiri seorang anak berambut merah pendek. Rambutnya berantakan bahkan sampai menutupi matanya.

"Hei, kau mau apa, hm?" tanya Deidara tatkala melihat anak itu ingin menaiki pembatas jembatan. "Kau jangan naik ke sana, nanti kau bisa jatuh ke sungai," lanjut Deidara.

Tapi sepertinya anak berambut merah itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Deidara. Karena kesal, akhirnya Deidara menarik baju anak tersebut dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas jembatan. "Aku bilang, jangan lakukan itu, nanti kau jatuh ke sungai. Kata kakekku, arus di sini deras. Jika kau jatuh, maka kau akan mati, hm," terang Deidara panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu," balas anak itu setelah ia berdiri. "Karena itu aku ingin terjun ke sungai," lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Deidara dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hee? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah kubilang, nanti kau bisa mati, hm," balas Deidara dengan suara yang tak kalah tingginya.

Anak berambut merah itu menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya meremas besi pembatas. "Aku ingin mati," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin mati, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada anak tersebut. Saat itulah, Deidara sadar kalau anak itu sedang menangis. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, Deidara jadi tidak menyadarinya tadi. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Anak itu mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dengan cukup kasar, "_Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_, mereka berdua selalu bertengar. Mereka tidak memperhatikanku, karena itu aku ingin mati saja."

Deidara tertegun mendengar penuturan anak itu, masalah keluarga seperti ini terdengar sangat asing di telinga Deidara. Ayah dan ibu, dua kata itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkan Deidara sekali pun. Sejak ia kecil, orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang, ia hanya diasuh oleh seorang kakek baik hati yang mau menampung dirinya yang sebatang kara.

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, mimik wajahnya berubah sendu. "Setidaknya kau bersyukur karena kau memiliki orang tua, hm. Tidak sepertiku, aku tidak memiliki orang tua sejak aku kecil," ucap Deidara pelan.

Kali ini, giliran anak itu yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Deidara. "Maaf ya," gumam anak itu.

Deidara hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, hm?" balas Deidara. "Oh iya, aku punya kembang api, kau mau main bersamaku?" tawar Deidara.

Anak berambut merah itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Deidara sampai akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya juga. Dia tersenyum saat Deidara memberinya satu batang kembang api. Setelah disulut dengan api, akhirnya kembang api itu pun menyalah. "Indah," ucap anak itu.

"Benar, sangat indah, hm?" balas Deidara. Setelah kembang api itu sisa setengahnya, Deidara pun berkata kembali, "Jadi, apa kau masih ingin melompat ke sungai, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil memperhatikan anak berambut merah itu dengan saksama.

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Deidara, "Tidak. Aku rasa airnya dingin," sahut anak itu.

Deidara hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega saat mendengar jawaban anak di sebelahnya itu. Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya kembang api mereka berdua habis. "Wah, habis. Seharusnya tadi aku membawa lebih banyak lagi, hm," desah Deidara kecewa.

"Untuk kembang apinya, terima kasih," anak berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil menatap Deidara.

Deidara balas menatapnya dengan senyum yang memperlihat sederetan giginya, "Sama-sama," balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi," anak itu segera berlari dari arah ia datang tadi. Dari ujung jembatan, anak itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara. "Hei, aku rasa aku menyukaimu," teriak anak tersebut dan selanjutnya ia segera berlari.

Deidara yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya dapat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di sekitar wajahnya. "Kenapa dia bisa menyukaiku, hm?"

.

.

.

"_Deidara_-nii_, kenapa kau mengemas barang-barangmu?" _

"_Aku ingin pergi ke Konoha, Kurotsuchi," sahut Deidara yang telah selesai memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia kemudian mendekati anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahun yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan di sana, hm," lanjutnya._

_Anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu menatap laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu dengan tatapan sedih, "Lalu bagaimana dengan _jii-chan_? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya besok?"_

_Deidara memegang kedua pundak Kurotsuchi, "Kau katakan saja kalau aku kabur dari rumah. Mudah kan, hm?"_

_Setelah itu Deidara segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dari belakang, Kurotsuchi dengan setia mengikutinya, "Apa ini karena anak laki-laki yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?" tanya Kurotsuchi saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah mereka._

_Deidara berbalik, "Iya, karena dia," sahut Deidara tersenyum. "Aku ingin mencarinya karena aku mencintai anak itu."_

_Kurotsuchi seakan tidak percaya mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Deidara. "Tapi anak itu kan laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin kau mencintainya?" air mata Kurotsuchi akhirnya turun._

_Dengan pelan Deidara memeluk Kurotsuchi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Karena itu aku pergi ke Konoha, aku ingin mengubah diriku. Agar aku bisa bersanding dengannya, hm," sahut Deidara kemudian melepas pelukannya._

"_Maksudmu apa?" pertanyaan Kurotsuchi itu hanya tertiup angin karena Deidara hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi dari hadapannya._

_._

"Dei_-chan_! Buka pintunya!"

Detik itu juga, seorang gadis bersurai emas segera membuka matanya. Karena mendengar suara dari luar apartemennya, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Jam sembilan," gumamnya. Sepertinya ia terlambat bangun lagi.

"Dei_-chan_! Buka pintunya!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Iya, iya," balas anak gadis itu yang sepertinya bernama Dei.

Setelah membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. "Sakura, kenapa kau pagi-pagi ke apartemenku, hm?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam, "Aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama ke kampus," sahutnya. Mata Sakura sedikit menyipit saat melihat penampilan temannya, "Kau pasti baru bangun ya, Dei_-chan_? Sana, mandi dulu sana," Sakura segera mendorong temannya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa sendiri," balas gadis berambut pirang panjang itu kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan mengunci pintunya. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat temannya itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tch! Dasar!" ucap gadis itu pelan kemudian segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia segera membasai tubuhnya dengan _shower_ di kamar mandinya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang kepada mimpi yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

Tidak! Itu bukanlah mimpi, itu adalah kenyataan. Itu adalah serpihan peristiwa di masa lalunya. Saat ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang ada di Iwa, ia ingat saat itu ia masih berumur lima belas tahun. Dia masih sangat muda. Dia pergi dari rumah itu sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Deidara.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Ia mematikan _shower_ di kamar mandinya dan kali ini matanya dapat menangkap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin kamar mandirnya. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berumur 23 tahun bernama Dei.

Tidak ada lagi Deidara. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Dei, mahasiswi jurusan seni di Universitas Konoha. Setelah sampai di Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu ia telah terlahir kembali sebagai Dei dan membuang identitasnya yang dulu. Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bernama Deidara di dunia ini.

Dia tersenyum sinis memperhatikan lekuk indah tubuhnya, "Peralatan dokter sudah semakin canggih saja, hm." Dei menyentuh wajahnya kali ini. "Bahkan tubuh manusia pun dapat mereka gunakan sebagai sebuah seni."

Sebuah program _transgender_ telah berhasil mengubah Deidara menjadi Dei. Dan dia bangga akan hal ini, dengan hal ini dia yakin dia bisa mencintai _anak itu_ dengan lebih leluasa. Saat dia berumur tujuh belas tahun, dia melakukan program tersebut dan telah sempurna ketika ia sudah mencapai umur dua puluh tahun.

Semenjak saat itu, Dei terus berusaha mencari anak yang ia temui dulu ketika dia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum menemukannya. Bahkan tempat di mana anak itu tinggal pun, dia tidak tahu. Terkadang, Dei menyesali dirinya yang tidak menanyakan nama anak itu saat mereka bertemu enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Dia hanya tahu kalau keluarga anak itu bukanlah berasal dari Iwa, mungkin saat mereka bertemu dulu, keluarga anak tersebut sedang berlibur ke Iwa.

"Kau masih lama, tidak?" teriakan Sakura itu berhasil membuat Dei tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sepertinya, hm," balas Dei.

Di luar, Sakura hanya mendesah. Sejak mengenal Dei tiga tahun yang lalu, Sakura tahu salah satu kebiasaannya, Dei lama sekali menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mandi. "Kalau begitu, aku keluar sebentar membeli makanan ya," ucap Sakura.

"Hm," sahut Dei. Dei kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya. Saat ini hanya satu permohonan yang ia miliki, ia harap anak berambut merah itu mengenali dirinya sebagai anak perempuan ketika mereka bertemu dulu. Mengingat saat itu, rambutnya panjang seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya ditambah dengan handuk kecil yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Matanya menjelajahi apartemennya, dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak melihat sosok kawannya yang barusan datang.

"Dia pergi ke mana? Padahal hanya membeli makanan, kenapa lama sekali, hm?" gadis bernama Dei itu segera membuka lemarinya dan memilah-milah baju yang akan ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, sepertinya ada pesan masuk.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Dei melangkah ke tempat tidur dan segera mengambil ponselnya. "Oh, dari Sakura, hm."

_**Dei**_**-chan**_**, **_**gomen ne**_** :') tiba-tiba **_**agency**_**ku menelpon, katanya ada jadwal pemotretan mendadak. Jadi... kau berangkat sendiri ya, oh ya, soal kelas di kampus, aku bolos ya :P**_

Dei yang membaca pesan itu hanya dapat mendesah. Setelah menutup ponselnya, ia melemparnya dengan sembarang ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura, temannya yang sudah ia kenal selama tiga tahun itu memang cukup terkenal sebagai model di sebuah majalah ternama di Konoha. Dulu, Sakura sempat menawarinya untuk menjadi model di sana tapi tentu saja Dei menolaknya. Karena jika dia menjadi model, suatu saat nanti rahasianya pasti akan terbongkar. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin siapa pun di dunia ini mengetahui bahwa ia dulu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit, gadis itu telah selesai berpakaian. Setelah mengambil tas dan beberapa peralatan yang lain, ia pun siap berangkat ke Universitas Konoha. Dengan langkah ringan, ia menyusuri jalanan kota yang sangat rindang, mengingat sekarang masih musim semi. Setelah menaiki bis yang biasa ia naiki, sekarang ia telah sampai di depan kampusnya.

Jam sepuluh tepat, masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Mengingat sekarang ia adalah mahasiswi di tahun akhir, hal ini terkadang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Terlalu banyak tugas dan terkadang ia tidak memiliki waktu istirahat dalam sehari. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu bergoyang-goyang saat angin berhembus pelan dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Permisi, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, mau tak mau Dei memutar tubuhnya guna menatap pemuda berambut merah yang menyapanya barusan. Pemuda itu tinggi, dengan gaya rambut yang sepertinya ia kenal. "Iya, ada apa, hm?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan senyuman itu membuat Dei tertegun sesaat. Dia benar-benar merasa pernah melihat senyuman ini entah di mana. Tiba-tiba ada rasa rindu yang berdesir di dadanya saat ia melihat senyuman pemuda itu lagi. "Ah, tidak," pemuda itu diam sebentar.

"_Ano_—"

"Kau—"

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan. "Kau duluan," ucap pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dei yang sejak tadi sudah salah tingkah itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Kau saja yang duluan, hm," balasnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Hanya saja... hanya... —ya, hanya perasaanku saja. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" pemuda itu menatap Dei was-was.

"Mungkin, aku juga merasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat, hm," ucap Dei menggantung. Detik-detik berikutnya hanya mereka habiskan dengan saling menatap, berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba saja mereka seakan-akan ingat akan sesuatu hal.

"Kembang api—"

"Bunuh diri—"

Dan lagi-lagi keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan. Setelah mendengar ucapan masing-masing, mereka mulai menyadari kalau mereka tak salah orang. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua pun tertawa-tawa kecil, mengingat betapa lamanya mereka mengenali satu sama lain. "Jadi, kau anak perempuan kembang api itu?" pemuda berambut merah itu mulai menghentikan tawanya.

Dei tersenyum, "Ternyata kau masih hidup, aku sempat berpikir kalau kau sudah mati. Mengingat waktu itu saja kau berusaha bunuh diri, hm?"

"Itu semua berkatmu. Kalau bukan karenamu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati," tanggap pemuda tersebut. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah di sini?"

"Hm," sahut Dei. "Kau sendiri? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu di sini," sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Dei, dia merasa sangat lega. Akhirnya sekarang ia berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan laki-laki yang telah membuat dirinya berubah seperti ini. Ternyata mereka dapat bertemu di sini, sepertinya ini yang dinamakan dengan takdir.

"Ini hari pertamaku bekerja di sini sebagai dosen seni. Yah, walaupun aku ini masih dosen muda," sahut pemuda tersebut.

Dei yang mendengar itu hanya dapat terkejut. Ini benar-benar takdir, pikirnya. "Benarkah? Aku mahasiswi seni di sini, hm," balas Dei antusias. Kalau begini caranya, dia yakin kalau dia akan sering bertemu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya ini.

Pemuda itu juga terlihat senang, "Benar juga, kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Sasori, kau?" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dei menyambut tangan pemuda tersebut, "Aku Dei, salam kenal," balas Dei.

"Jadi... Dei, apa kau masih punya waktu sekarang?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Entah ini hanya imajinasi Dei atau tidak, sepertinya tadi ia sempat melihat wajah Sasori yang sedikit memerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari kopi atau teh di sekitar sini?"

Dei hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini, sepertinya dia salah tingkat. "Boleh, aku masih punya sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum masuk kelas, hm," sahut Dei. Jauh dalam hati, Dei merasa sangat lega. Ternyata _anak itu_ melihat dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan saat mereka bertemu dulu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kau cari itu?" Sakura terlihat antusias sekali saat mendengar cerita dari temannya itu.

Dei meletakkan salah satu jarinya di depan mulut, "Kau jangan keras-keras, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke sini, hm?" ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Sakura melihat sekeliling kantin kampusnya, sepi. "Tenang saja, di sini tidak ada orang," ucap Sakura dengan wajah meminta maaf. "Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Kalian sudah jadian?"

Ucapan Sakura itu kontan membuat wajah Dei memerah, "A-apa? Kami baru bertemu satu minggu yang lalu. Mana... mana mungkin kami jadian, hm," ucap Dei malu-malu.

Sakura menatap Dei dengan senyum jahil, "Tapi kau menginginkannya, kan? Terlihat dari sikapmu," goda Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Dei. "Lalu, dia itu orangnya seperti apa? Tampan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dapat dibilang tampan, dia lebih tua dua tahun dari kita, hm," sahut Dei. "Dan juga, dia itu dosen seni di sini, jadi kami sering bertemu," lanjut Dei antusias sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tertawa kecil ketika melihat sikap temannya yang terlalu gembira itu. "Aku dengar selama ini dia tinggal dengan bibinya di Suna sejak orang tuanya meninggal, hm," ucap Dei mengingat bagaimana wajah Sasori ketika menceritakan hal tersebut. Sangat menyedihkan, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Dei.

"Ohh..." tanggap Sakura, entah mengapa dia mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika mendengar kata meninggal. "Lalu, apa kau tidak berkeinginan untuk mengatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu? Emansipasi wanita," lanjut Sakura.

"Eeh? Jangan macam-macam, hm," tanggap Dei dengan wajah memerah. "Aku punya harga diri," lanjutnya. Sakura hanya tertawa ketika mendengarnya, sesekali ia mengunyah kentang goreng yang tadi ia pesan.

"Lalu namanya siapa?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan ini dari mulut Sakura. Sakura yakin pasti ketika mengatakan namanya, wajah Dei akan memerah. Tapi lama Sakura menunggu, si Dei ini malah tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei, hei, Dei_-chan_," panggilnya tapi sayangnya gadis berambut pirang itu seperti tidak mendengarnya.

"Gawat," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Dei. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil buku menu yang ada di atas meja dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan Dei? "Hei, kau kenapa?" dengan paksa, Sakura menurunkan buku menu itu dari wajah Dei. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Di-dia ada di sini dan sepertinya tadi dia melihatku, hm," ucap Dei kemudian.

"Siapa? Laki-laki itu? Yang mana?" tanya Sakura sambil membalik badannya ke arah belakang. Matanya menatap beberapa orang yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan. "Dia yang mana, Dei_-chan_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dua dari kanan, yang rambutnya merah, hm," sahut Dei.

Sakura mulai meneliti satu per satu orang di sana. Aha, dia menemukannya. Saat pemuda itu membalik badannya, mata Sakura dan mata pemuda itu bertemu dan hal ini membuat mata Sakura melebar. "Sasori," gumamnya pelan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Sasori mendekat ke mejanya.

"Sakura, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," ucap Sasori saat sampai di meja yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan Dei. Dia menarik salah satu kursi di sana dan mendudukinya. "Dan... apa kabar, Dei?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Dei.

Dei hanya menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian, "Kalian saling kenal, hm?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kami ini hanya kenalan biasa," sahut Sakura sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sasori. "Aku tak tahu, ternyata kau berani muncul di hadapanku," lanjutnya.

Kali ini, Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku tak berkeinginan untuk muncul di hadapanmu. Ini hanya kebetulan," balasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Sakura masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, Sakura mendorong kursinya dengan sedikit kasar kemudian berdiri. "Hanya satu hal, Sasori," ucap Sakura menggantung. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Sasori. "Kau jangan mengganggu hidupku, itu saja sudah cukup," lanjutnya kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

Dei yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mematung. Kenapa sikap Sakura seperti itu? Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul suatu hipotesis di kepala Dei. Jangan-jangan mereka dulu sepasang kekasih yang kemudian putus secara tidak baik-baik dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini. Tapi saat memikirkan kalau kemungkinan itu benar, tiba-tiba perasaan Dei menjadi kecut. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya, apa ia cemburu?

"Dei, kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"I-iya, sudah, hm," sahut Dei sedikit tersentak. "Hm, Sasori. Boleh aku bertanya, sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Sepertinya terlihat buruk?" Dei menatap takut-takut saat menanyakan hal ini. Dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Sasori.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Sasori itu hanya tersenyum. "Bukan hubungan khusus. Kami hanya kenalan biasa dan seperti yang kau lihat, dia itu tidak terlalu menyukaiku," sahut Sasori. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya," lanjutnya kemudian mengusap-ngusap kepala Dei lembut.

Dei yang mendengar ucapan Sasori itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Si-siapa yang cemburu, hm?" balasnya dengan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di sini?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasori. Ya, sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dan mempersilahkan gadis yang menumpang untuk turun. Mereka berdua segera naik ke lantai dua gedung tersebut.

Mata Sasori tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi setiap inci dari arsitektur gedung dan juga lingkungan di sekitar. Cukup asri, pikirnya. Tidak terlalu buruk jika ditempati seorang gadis yang tinggal sendiri. Sepertinya tidak akan ada tindak kejahatan di sini, mengingat begitu dekatnya tempat ini dengan kantor polisi yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Hmm... apa kau ingin masuk, hm?" tanya Dei pada pemuda yang masih terlihat asyik mengamati sekelilingnya. Bagi Dei, ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak seorang pemuda mampir ke apartemennya setelah ia berubah menjadi Dei.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tersenyum, "Kalau tidak merepotkan," sahutnya kemudian mengikuti Dei masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Memang tidak sebesar tempat tinggal dirinya, tapi ini sudah cukup jika ditempati sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan minum, hm," ucap Dei dan segera pergi ke arah dapur.

Sasori hanya mengangguk saja, ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di sana. Lagi-lagi, matanya menjelajahi sekeliling. "Kau betah tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasori saat Dei sudah kembali dengan dua cangkir teh beserta beberapa kue kering.

"Ya, di sini nyaman. Lagipula, orang-orang di sini juga baik-baik padaku, hm," sahut Dei tersenyum ke arah Sasori. "Oh iya, silahkan diminum."

Sasori memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya dengan saksama, seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya kembali. "Lalu, uang sewanya bagaimana? Dulu, kau sempat bilang tidak memiliki orang tua, kan?"

Dei tertawa, "Jadi itu yang kau risaukan sejak tadi, hm?" Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Dei terlihat meneguk tehnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tahu, aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari Universitas Konoha. Mereka juga memberikanku tempat tinggal beserta uang saku setiap bulannya tapi tentu saja aku harus bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilaiku di setiap semesternya, hm," ucap Dei panjang lebar.

Sasori hanya tertegun sekilas mendengar ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar hebat, pikirnya. Tidak sepertinya dirinya yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain dulu. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat sedikit pribadi?"

Hampir saja Dei tersedak dengan tehnya, cepat-cepat ia meletakkan tehnya di atas meja. "Me-mengenai apa, hm?"

Sasori menyadari kalau sikap Dei sedikit gugup, dalam hati dia tertawa kecil. "Bukan apa-apa," sepertinya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. "Oh ya, kau masih suka dengan kembang api?" topik baru diangkat lagi. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan gadis di sebelahnya terputus begitu saja.

"Tentu saja," sahut Dei semangat. "Tahun lalu, aku sempat membeli yang besar, cukup untuk mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di gedung ini, hm," lanjutnya tertawa geli.

Sasori juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Gadis liar, pikirnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kembang api seperti dulu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang Dei segera menganggukan kepalanya. "Kebetulan, aku masih punya sisa tahun baru kemarin," Dei pergi dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah rak yang ada di situ. Setelah mengaduk-ngaduk isinya sebentar, akhirnya ia menemukan sebungkus kembang api. "Main di belakang, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, cukup bingung dengan ucapan belakang yang dimaksud Dei. Baru setelahnya ia ingat, di belakang gedung ini ada alun-alun yang lumayan luas. Jadilah, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke sana.

Sore hari seperti ini, ternyata tempat itu cukup ramai dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang bermain layang-layang ataupun bermain pasir di pojok. Tapi detik berikutnya, Sasori dapat melihat ibu-ibu yang datang untuk menjemput anak mereka masing-masing. Sasori tersenyum saat mendengar anak-anak yang sedang mengeluh kecewa itu, tapi setelah mendengar masakan makan malam yang dibuat ibunya, mereka dengan semangat pulang dan melupakan kekesalan mereka barusan.

"Di sini nyaman sekali," ucap Sasori tanpa sadar. Mereka berdua berjalan dan berhenti tepat di sekitar sungai yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau di sini, hm," Dei mengulurkan satu batang kembang api pada Sasori.

Sasori menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Tidak asik kalau hanya bermain kembang api saja. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucap Sasori menyeringai.

Dei sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Sasori, "Mau taruhan apa, hm?" tantangnya. Dalam hati, Dei sangat senang dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan lelaki yang sedang ia cintai ini. Jadi apapun akan ia lakukan asal ia bisa berlama-lama bersama dengan Sasori.

"Begini," Sasori mengambil kotak kembang api itu dari tangan Dei. Ia mengeluarkan satu batang untuk diberikannya kepada Dei. "Jadi," ucapnya menggantung. "Kau ambil satu, aku juga satu. Lalu kita nyalakan bersama-sama. Siapa yang kembang apinya lebih dulu habis harus melakukan satu hal untuk lawannya. Bagaimana?"

Dei tersenyum, "Oke, aku yakin akan menang terus, hm," balasnya. "Kita mulai," ucap Dei dan mereka menyalakan kembang api mereka secara bersamaan.

Kedua kembang api itu menyala dan mulai mengeluarkan bunga-bunga api yang sangat indah. Dilatar belakangi mentari sore, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kembang api yang harganya murah ini terlihat sangat indah. Mereka seperti bernostalgia ke masa lampau saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Di sela-sela permainannya, Dei diam-diam memperhatikan Sasori. Dia menatap sendu ke arah Sasori. Apakah perasaannya akan terbalaskan? Sudah sebulan sejak mereka bertemu tapi hubungan mereka masih jalan di tempat. Dei sendiri masih merasa nyaman jika hubungan mereka seperti ini. Asalkan masih bisa bersama Sasori, dia senang. Walau sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda ini tapi tetap saja ia takut. Bagaimana pun juga sekarang dirinya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Wah, punyamu habis," suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Dei. Ia perhatikan kembang apinya yang sudah mati sedangkan milik Sasori masih menyala walaupun akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian mati juga. Jadi, dengan ini, untuk ronde pertama, ia harus mengakui kekalahannya.

Dei mendesah kecewa, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, hm?" tanyanya memandang Sasori kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan yang aneh-aneh," lanjutnya masih dengan nada ketus.

Sasori tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut wajah Dei yang membuat wajah Dei sedikit memerah. "Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu," perintahnya.

Dei memandang Sasori takut-takut, "Baiklah, hm," sahutnya dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

"Jangan mengintip," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba seiring dengan Dei yang tidak merasakan lagi tangan Sasori di wajahnya.

Dalam hati, Dei jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu akan menyentil dahinya atau akan meletakkan ulat di atas kepalanya. Atau yang lebih buruk, ia akan menempelkan lumpur sungai di wajahnya. Ah, dia tidak sanggup memikirkan apa-apa. Detik-detik berikutnya terasa sangat lambat bagi Dei. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menggelitik wajahnya tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Dan akhirnya Dei merasakan sesuatu yang cukup kasar menempel pada bibirnya. Refleks, ia membuka matanya. Matanya membulat saat menyaksikan kenyataan di depannya. Sasori menciumnya, mata mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Bahkan Dei dapat merasakan deru napas Sasori yang sedikit menggelitik wajahnya.

Dei mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada bibirnya. Wajahnya yang memerah ia tolehkan ke samping, "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasori.

Dengan tenang, Sasori melangkah mendekati Dei. Ia meraih tangan Dei yang tadi menutupi mulutnya. "Lihat aku, Dei," ucapnya. Gadis di depannya itu tetap saja tidak mau melihat ke arahnya. "Baiklah," Sasori menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Mungkin kau pikir aku hanya bercanda atau apa, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan ini," ada jeda sebentar di sana. "Aku mencintaimu Dei. Sangat, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu dulu," lanjut Sasori tulus.

Detak jantung Dei semakin cepat saat mendengar untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori barusan. Apakah dia baru saja bermimpi? Tanyanya dalam hati. Pelan-pelan, akhirnya ia menoleh juga ke arah Sasori, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, hm?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasori tersenyum, kali ini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Dei. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku mencintaimu, Dei."

Detik itu juga, Dei melepas genggaman tangan Sasori dan segera memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku pikir... aku pikir selama ini hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu padamu. Ternyata... ternyata...," Dei tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya terus berada di dalam pelukan pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Aku senang kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Dei," ucap Sasori yang perlahan melepas pelukan mereka hingga mereka dapat menatap wajah satu sama lain. "Mulai sekarang, kita ini sepasang kekasih, Dei," lanjutnya.

Dalam terpaan mentari senja, kedua anak manusia itu saling membagi kasih dan sayang. Dengan perlahan, Sasori kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke Dei dan menempelkan bibir mereka pelan. Kali ini, Dei juga membalas ciuman Sasori itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bahkan bisa melukiskan bagaimana perasaan Dei saat ini. Dia benar-benar bahagia, akhirnya perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Dei," ucap Sasori yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Dei.

"Aku janji. Aku mencintaimu, Sasori," lagi, mereka saling berpelukan. Cukup lama hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa mentari di sebelah barat sudah turun ke belahan bumi yang lain.

.

.

.

Gadis berumur 24 tahun itu tersenyum riang saat melihat laki-laki yang sudah menunggu di depan galeri seni tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menghampiri lelaki berambut merah tersebut. "Maaf, membuat menunggu, Sasori."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," balas Sasori sambil mengecup pelan dahi Dei.

Dan berikutnya mereka berdua pun segera pergi bersama-sama ke suatu tempat dengan mengendarai mobil Sasori. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan satu tahun hubungan mereka berdua. Sasori sepertinya sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya tersayang.

"Ayo, silahkan turun," ucap Sasori sambil membukakan pintu untuk Dei. Dei hanya tersenyum melihat betapa romantisnya kekasihnya itu. Setelah turun dari mobil, dengan mesra Sasori menggandeng Dei masuk ke sebuah restoran mewah yang ada di depannya.

Pelayan yang ada di depan pintu menyambut mereka dengan sopan, "Kami sudah memesan atas nama Sasori," ucap Sasori kepada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan dengan kumisnya yang cukup panjang itu membungkuk hormat, "Silahkan lewat sini, Tuan dan Nyonya," ucapnya lalu mendahului masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Mata Dei memandang takjub dekorasi restoran tersebut. Sebagai seseorang yang mengerti akan arti estetika seni, Dei tahu kalau interior ruangan ini dibuat oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli dalam bidang seni.

Hingga akhirnya pelayan itu membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya khusus ada di sana. "Silahkan," ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ini indah sekali, Sasori, hm," ucap Dei dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dekorasi di sini sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi. Lebih romantis, pikir Dei. Hanya ada satu meja di sana. Ruangan di sini pun gelap dan hanya mengandalkan penerangan lilin di pojok ruangan beserta lilin yang ada di atas meja di sana. "Ayo, Dei," ajak Sasori kemudian menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Dei duduk. Barulah berikutnya ia duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Dei. "Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, hm," balas Dei tulus.

Sasori sedikit tertawa, "Gaya bicaramu itu benar-benar khas, Dei."

Dei menatap Sasori dengan sedikit cemberut, "Biarkan saja. Terserahku, hm," balas Dei berpura-pura kesal.

"Tapi aku menyukainya," dan ucapan Sasori itu mau tak mau telah membuat wajah Dei memerah. Ia menatap Sasori sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasori hanya bisa terseyum menatap Dei.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, ada satu pelayan yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. ia meletakkan dua sup berukuran sedang di atas meja. Kemudian menuangkan _wine_ di gelas Sasori dan Dei. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, pelayan wanita itu pun segera menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo dimakan Dei," ucap Sasori lalu mengambil gelasnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Dei yang mengerti hal tersebut pun segera mengangkat gelasnya ke atas dan membuat gelas mereka bertemu satu sama lain, "_Cheers_," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Lalu, satu per satu pelayan datang. Ada yang membawa hidangan utama kemudian datang lagi yang membawa hidangan penutup yang terlihat sangat nikmat. Malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Semuanya begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Dunia ini serasa hanya milik mereka berdua.

Terkadang jika bersama Sasori, Dei dapat melupakan sejenak semua kehidupannya yang susah. Tapi terkadang juga ia merasa bersalah pada Sasori, bagaimanapun juga selama ini ia telah membohongi pria yang dicintainya itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang ia rahasiakan dari seluruh dunia. Rahasia tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu, sikapnya ini egois. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan agar ia bisa terus bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya, tidak peduli dengan semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Sasori sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Dei yang berhenti memotong _steak_ kesukaannya itu. "Ada apa, Dei? Apa rasanya kurang enak?"

Dei segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasori, "Tidak, rasanya enak," sahut Dei. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalah pekerjaanku tadi, hm," lanjut Dei berusaha tersenyum.

Sasori memandang Dei dengan penuh sayang, diambilnya salah satu tangan Dei. "Untuk saat ini, lupakan masalah pekerjaanmu, Sayang. Sekarang yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah kita berdua," lanjut Sasori tersenyum.

Dei balas tersenyum, "Aku tahu, hm."

"Oh iya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menikah?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba dan hal itu membuat Dei tersedak. Dengan cepat, Sasori mengambilkan gelas berisi air putih untuk Dei. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dei segera meminum air yang diberikan oleh Sasori. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang, ia kemudian menatap kekasihnya itu. Menikah. Itu adalah satu kata yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Dei selama ini. Menikah itu bukanlah hal yang mudah khususnya bagi Dei. Apalagi selama ini ia telah membohongi kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Sasori mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya, apa laki-laki itu masih mau bersamanya?

Sasori menatap Dei dengan tatapan sendu. "Maaf menanyakan hal yang aneh," ada jeda di suara Sasori. "Lupakan hal yang aku katakan barusan. Sepertinya aku terlalu terburu-buru."

Dei sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf," satu kata itu meluncur halus dari mulut Dei. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia sudah mengacaukan suasana menyenangkan tadi. Jauh di dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Silahkan Tuan dan Nyonya," ada satu pelayan yang tiba-tiba masuk. Ia menuangkan _wine_ lagi ke gelas Sasori dan Dei. Gadis pelayan yang berambut hitam pendek itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat kedua tamunya itu. Tapi dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo, Dei. Dimakan lagi," tawar Sasori berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat berubah menegangkan itu. "Maaf soal yang tadi. Jangan dipikirkan, Sayang," lanjut Sasori lembut.

Dei menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian melanjutkan untuk memakan _steak_ yang tinggal setengah itu. Diam-diam ia terus memperhatikan Sasori. Semoga saja lelaki itu tidak marah padanya.

Dan entah bagaimana sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar restoran. Acara yang seharusnya sangat menyenangkan barusan sedikit terusik dengan ucapan Sasori dan Dei masih merasa bersalah pada Sasori. Sasori yang memperhatikan wajah gadisnya yang sedikit murung itu segera memeluknya lembut. "Maaf soal yang tadi, kau marah?"

Dei menggeleng, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku yakin kau pasti marah karena sikapku, hm?" tanya Dei.

Sasori melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap mata Dei, "Aku tidak marah," sahutnya kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Dei dan itu membuat wajah Dei sedikit memerah. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Dei mengangguk malu-malu.

Sasori kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Dei tapi tiba-tiba saja Dei menoleh ke arah restoran itu. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

Dei menatap Sasori kemudian menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, hm," sahut Dei kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori. Tadi sepertinya ia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Detik berikutnya ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja.

.

.

.

Saat ini Dei sedang sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya yang berurusan dengan seni. Minggu ini, terlalu banyak lukisan yang datang dan ini memperberat pekerjaannya. Baru saja ia akan melihat-lihat lukisan yang lain, tiba-tiba saja salah satu asistennya datang ke arahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Dei_-san_, ada seseorang yang meninggalkan pesan untuk Anda," ujar gadis berperawakan pendek tersebut. Dei menerima kertas yang diulurkan ke arahnya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

_**Akimichi Cafe, jam 6 petang. Jangan terlambat.**_

Hanya seperti itu tulisan yang terdapat di sana. "Siapa ini, hm?"

"Maaf, dia tadi tidak mengatakan namanya kepada saya. Dia hanya memberikan kertas itu kepada saya," sahut asistennya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sudah, kau kembali bekerja saja," suruh Dei kemudian. Dia masing menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan pergi atau tidak. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan di galeri saat ini bahkan tadi dia sempat berpikir untuk lembur saja hari ini. Tapi setelah memikirkan pesan tersebut berkali-kali, akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi juga.

Dan tepat jam enam kurang sepuluh menit, Dei sudah berada di dalam kafe yang dijanjikan. Segelas jus jeruk baru saja ia pesan. Masih sepuluh menit lagi, pikirnya. Sesekali, Dei juga memperhatikan dekorasi kafe ini. Dekorasinya terkesan sangat tempo dulu mengingat begitu banyak kafe yang sudah bergaya barat di Konoha. Diam di sini membuatnya bernostalgia pada masa-masa zaman kekaisaran semasa pemerintahan Senju Hashirama.

Gemericing suara lonceng menarik perhatian Dei, bahkan lonceng angin masih diletakkan di dekat pintu kafe ini. Benar-benar jadul, sempat terlintas pemikiran seperti itu dalam kepala Dei. Baru saja ia akan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya yang mau tak mau membuat perhatian Dei teralih padanya.

Orang itu sepertinya perempuan melihat busana yang ia kenakan. Dei masih belum mengenali gadis ini karena ia mengenakan topi yang menghalangi pandangan Dei untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi detik berikutnya, Dei hanya bisa membatu di tempat saat gadis itu melepas topinya. "Kurotsuchi," gumam Dei lemah.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Dei dengan tatapan sendu. "Jadi, ini benar kau?" ucapnya tertahan. "Kau benar-benar Deidara_-nii_?" lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit gemetar, dia masih sulit percaya dengan kenyataan yang sedang ia terima saat ini.

Selama beberapa saat Dei hanya bisa menatap Kurotsuchi dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kosong. Tangan Dei saling mengepal di atas meja. "Bagai-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, hm?"

Kurotsuchi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Dei. "Dua minggu yang lalu aku sempat melihat wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Deidara_-nii_. Aku pikir itu hanya kebetulan saja," sahut gadis itu. "Tapi... tapi setelah aku mencoba menyelidinya, aku semakin yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah Deidara_-nii_," lanjutnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Dan wanita itu adalah aku, hm?"

Kurotsuchi mengangguk. Ada rona bahagia di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menemui seseorang yang ia cari selama ini. "Selama tiga tahun ini, aku terus mencarimu."

Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya sekarang Dei berani menatap Kurotsuchi. Dia merasa malu sekali saat bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri tersebut. "Lalu setelah menemukanku, apa sekarang kau kesal, hm?"

Kurotsuchi menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak, aku hanya bersyukur ternyata kau masih hidup. Sekarang akhirnya aku bisa senang karena di dunia ini aku masih memiliki dirimu," air mata Kurotsuchi akhirnya turun juga.

Dei sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, hm? Bukankah kau masih memiliki Onoki_-jii_?"

Kurotsuchi memandang Dei dengan senyuman kecil, "Beliau sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu ke Konoha dan sekarang aku berhasil menemukanmu. Aku... aku senang sekali," tatapan Kurotsuchi ke arahnya itu membuat Dei merasa bersalah.

Mendengar berita bahwa orang tua itu sudah meninggal, Dei merasa sedih. Sejak ia kecil, kakek baik hati itu selalu merawatnya seperti ia merawat cucunya sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia sudah meninggal bahkan dirinya belum sempat membalas semua kebaikannya. Yang selama ini ia lakukan hanyalah membuat kakek itu marah saja. Belum lagi, setelah ia meninggalkan Iwa dan memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke Iwa. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin membuat Onoki_-jii_ dan juga Kurotsuchi kecewa dengan dirinya sekarang.

Melihat Dei murung seperti itu, Kurotsuchi berusaha menghiburnya. "Namamu sekarang Dei, kan? Jadi apa aku boleh memanggilmu, Dei_-nee_?" ini adalah senyuman yang pertama kali Kurotsuchi perlihatkan semenjak mereka bertemu tadi.

Dei memperhatikan senyuman tulus itu terpatri indah di wajah Kurotsuchi. Air mata Dei turun, dia bersyukur ternyata Kurotsuchi mau menerima dirinya yang seperti ini. "Terima kasih, Kurotsuchi, hm."

Gadis itu menggeser tempat duduknya ke arah Dei. Dengan lembut dipeluknya orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Apa kau bahagia sekarang, Dei_-nee_?" Dalam pelukan Kurotsuchi, Dei mengangguk. "Syukurlah, aku senang jika kau bahagia."

Setelah pertemuan yang menurut Dei sedikit mengharukan itu, sekarang di sinilah kedua gadis itu berada. Di sebuah apartemen kecil dekat perkampungan di Konoha. Apartemen itu bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari apartemen Dei saat dia masih kuliah.

"Maaf ya tempatku pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman," Kurotsuchi meletakkan dua gelas air dingin di atas meja yang ada di sana. Kemudian ia segera duduk di sebelah Dei.

Dei memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kurotsuchi, "Apa kau nyaman tinggal di sini? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal denganku saja? Tempat tidurku pasti cukup untuk kita berdua, hm?" tawar Dei.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terkekeh kecil, "Tidak perlu. Bagaimana dengan pacar Dei_-nee_? Dia pasti terganggu jika aku tinggal denganmu," sahut Kurotsuchi.

"Kenapa dia harus merasa terganggu?" pertanyaan Dei itu tidak ditanggapi lagi dengan Kurotsuchi. "Apa kau waktu ini juga melihat dia, hm?" yang dimaksud Dei tentulah pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk, "Sebenarnya restoran yang kau datangi dulu itu tempatku bekerja. Jadi aku melihat kalian tanpa sengaja. Apa dia laki-laki yang dulu ingin kau cari itu?"

Wajah Dei sedikit memerah, "Iya, dialah laki-laki yang aku cari dulu, hm."

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Soal dirimu... apa dia tahu?" tanya Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba.

Kali ini wajah Dei berubah sedikit murung, "Tidak. Aku tidak berani memberitahukannya. Aku takut kalau dia akan meninggalkanku jika aku memberitahu kebenaran tentang diriku, hm."

Kurotsuchi mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menggenggam tangan Dei, "Tapi Dei_-nee_, apa kau akan terus-terusan menyembunyikan hal ini kepadanya? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti dia mengetahuinya dari orang lain?"

Pertanyaan Kurotsuchi itu membuat Dei menatapnya, "Kau? Kau tidak bermaksud memberitahukannya, kan?"

Kurotsuchi segera menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Maksudku orang lain seperti dokter yang menanganimu dulu atau siapa pun," ucap Kurotsuchi sedikit khawatir.

Perkataan Kurotsuchi itu ada benarnya juga. Selama ini, Dei berpikir bahwa rahasia ini hanya dirinya seoranglah yang mengetahuinya. Padahal bisa saja ada beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya. Dan bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti Sasori mengetahuinya? Dan bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya dari orang lain? Dei bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Aku rasa iya. Cepat atau lambat, kau juga harus mengatakannya, kan? Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, aku yakin dia pasti bisa menerimamu apa adanya, Dei-_nee_," sahut Kurotsuchi berusaha menyemangati Dei.

Dei menatap mata Kurotsuchi, "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu mengurusi urusan pribadimu. Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin kau tidak bahagia."

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Dei berada. Tepat di depan salah satu gedung mewah yang ada di Konoha. Di sana, di salah satu lantai itu ada apartemen milik Sasori—kekasihnya. Selama satu minggu ini, dia terus memikirkan perkataan Kurotsuchi kepadanya, sepertinya dia memang harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sasori. Di titik inilah, Dei sudah merasa jenuh karena membohongi Sasori terus menerus selama ini.

Akhirnya dengan langkah tegap, dia memasuki gedung tersebut. Setelah masuk ke dalam _lift_, dia menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di sana. _Lift_ ini memiliki dinding yang transparan, bahkan Dei dapat melihat mentari yang sudah mulai menghilang di sebelah barat bumi. Haruskah pemandangan seperti ini yang akan mengakhiri kisah cintanya? Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Setelah _lift_ itu memberhentikannya di lantai yang diinginkannya, Dei pun segera keluar dari sana dan mulai menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu. Baru saja ia berbelok, Dei dikejutkan dengan sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Refleks, Dei segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Pelan-pelan, dia mulai mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan temannya itu.

Mata Dei membulat saat melihat ternyata Sakura mengunjungi Sasori, padahal yang ia tahu Sakura sangat membenci Sasori. Dan Sasori menerimanya masuk begitu saja. Ada apa ini? Dei seakan-akan sulit bernapas, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Tanpa dikomando, sebulir air turun dari matanya. Perlahan, tubuhnya merosot sambil bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Inikah jawaban darimu, Tuhan? Pikir Dei. Dia tak habis pikir ternyata ini yang mereka lakukan di belakang dirinya. Dei akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan terburu-buru, dia segera keluar dari gedung itu dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang tanpa sengaja lewat di depannya. Setelah mengatakan tujuannya. Yang Dei bisa lakukan setelahnya hanyalah meratapi nasibnya. Kisah cinta yang selama ini ia impikan itu haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

Tak kurang dari tiga puluh menit, Dei telah sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan. Kawasan perkampungan yang ia datangi satu minggu yang lalu. Sebelum mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah yang ada di sana. Dei mengambil ponselnya, paling tidak sekarang ia harus mengatakan semua ini kepada Sasori. Dia segera menelepon lelaki yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya tersebut.

"_Ada apa, Sayang?"_ ujar lelaki itu manis.

Dei menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar nada suara Sasori. "Aku... aku ingin kita putus, hm."

Terdengar suara berisik di seberang, _"A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ini, Dei? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"_ sangat kentara nada Sasori yang merasa khawatir tersebut.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku yang telah berbuat salah padamu, hm," ada jeda sebentar pada kata-kata Dei. "Selama ini aku telah membohongimu. Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku ini adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang telah melakukan operasi _transgender_," lanjut Dei tegas dan kemudian ia segera mematikan panggilan tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan balasan dari Sasori.

Air mata Dei turun semakin banyak, hatinya sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sekarang ia menulis sebuah pesan di ponselnya lalu mengirimkannya pada seseorang. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, ia segera mematikan ponselnya. Kali ini, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia perlu seseorang untuk bisa menahan semua ini.

Tangan gemetar Dei mengetuk pelan pintu yang ada di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berparas manis. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat sangat kaget saat melihat keadaan Dei. "Dei_-nee_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gadis itu segera memeluk Dei.

"Aku telah mengatakan semuanya pada Sasori, hm," ucap Dei di sela tangisnya.

"Lalu apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Dalam pelukan Kurotsuchi, Dei menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu... aku bahkan tidak berani mendengar balasannya. Aku segera menutup ponselku tanpa mendengar jawabannya," terang Dei. Kurotsuchi ikut bersedih melihat kondisi Dei. Ia memeluk Dei semakin erat, perlahan-lahan diusapnya punggung Dei agar ia merasa lebih tenang. "Aku... aku ingin pergi dari sini," ucap Dei tiba-tiba.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan pesankan tiket kereta api ke Iwa malam ini juga," balas Kurotsuchi.

.

.

.

Kedai minum yang terletak di pinggir jalan itu terasa sedikit sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di sana. Salah satu pengunjung yang mencolok di sana adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek. Gadis itu terlihat duduk sendiri di bangku pojok.

Melihat ponselnya bergetar, ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam tersebut. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk, ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Sakura, maaf selama ini aku telah membohongimu. Sebenarnya aku ini adalah laki-laki yang melakukan **_**transgender**_**. Aku tahu setelah melihat pesan ini, kau pasti merasa jijik padaku. Aku tidak berharap kau akan memaafkanku, Sakura. Hanya saja, aku mohon tolong jaga Sasori untukku. Selamat tinggal, temanku.**_

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu membaca pesan tersebut dengan sedikit sulit karena pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Setelah berhasil membaca semua isi pesan tersebut, gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Dasar!" ucapnya diiringi cegukan. "Mereka itu bodoh sekali!" lanjutnya lagi. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dan segera memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana. "Aku minta satu _sake_ lagi," ucapnya sedikit membentak.

Seorang pelayan meletakkan satu botol _sake_ di meja tersebut. Gadis itu segera menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam cawan yang ada di sana. Diangkatnya cawan _sake_ tersebut lalu sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan isinya. "Dan aku juga bodoh," ucap gadis itu lagi dan segera meminum _sake_ di cawan tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**Yuhuu~ akhirnya chapter satu fic ini selesai juga. Oke, fic ini khusus buat Kyori SasoDei yang udah ngancem saya buat ngebuat fic SasoDei. Sebenarnya awalnya sih gak pengen buat soalnya saya gak bisa buat fic shounen-ai. Eh, trus dia bilang "pake aja gender bender" dan tralalala~ muncullah ide fic seperti ini wkwkwk... semoga suka ya :D**_

_**Oh ya, trus menurut kalian gimana tanggepan Sasori setelah ini? Coba deh, bayangin diri kalian berada di pihak Sasori, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pertama kali? Hmmm... kalo saya, saya sih bakal ninggalin si Dei *digeplak* tapi itu sih kalo saya ya, gak tau deh si Sasori bakal ngapain hohoho... sekedar mau ngasi tau nih, si Sakura dalam fic ini megang peranan penting buat pasangan kita ini lho~ hehe...**_

_**Oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, nanti takutnya malah jadi ngasi spoiler buat chap depan. Oh, satu lagi, ini bukan MC yang panjang kok :) Cuma twoshoot doang, jadi sudah dipastikan di chap depan akan tamat, bisa happy ending atau bisa juga sad ending atau gantung (?) ending**_

_**Dan di sini, saya benar-benar akhiri cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ya :D dan kalau ada yang mau berkenan untuk me-review, ayo silahkan tumpahkan unek2 kalian di sana. Saya akan terima dengan senang hati hehe... oh iya, paling lambat saya update dua minggu depan ya ;D updatenya bisa dipercepat kalo banyak yang minta hehe... And See ya~**_

_**~There's an ETERNAL love in a FLEETING life~**_


	2. My Name is Sasori

Tangan kedua anak itu saling menggenggam. Anak yang lebih pendek terlihat menangis, seolah-olah tidak ingin dilepaskan dengan anak yang di sebelahnya. Setahun yang lalu, mereka berdua di bawa ke panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan yang terletak di perbatasan Iwa dan Konoha. Mereka menetap di sana setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Entah bagaimana caranya, liburan musim semi yang seharusnya menyenangkan itu malah menjadi malapetaka bagi kedua anak yang masih kecil tersebut.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kemari," dengan pelan gadis itu mendekat ke arah dua orang dewasa yang memanggilnya. "Mulai sekarang kami adalah orang tuamu. Mengerti?" gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang agar bisa menatap wajah anak yang bersamanya barusan.

Anak itu hanya melambai ke arah Sakura. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura," ucap anak itu tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu hanya menangis. Mata hijaunya yang besar terlihat dipenuhi dengan air mata. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan anak yang ternyata adalah kakaknya itu. "Iya, aku tahu."

Sekarang ada satu orang lagi yang datang ke arah mereka. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai salah satu bibinya. Bibinya itu segera menarik kakaknya dari sana. "Sakura, kakakmu ikut dengan _Oba-san_ ya," bibinya tersenyum lembut kemudian mencium kedua pipinya bergantian. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Sekarang, dia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**[**You Change Me,** Chapter 2: **My Name is Sasori**]**

—_Warning: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, 5k+ words, typo(s) etc—_

**Special** for **Kyori SasoDei** and **SasoDei Fans**

.

.

.

Sasori yang malam itu sedang bersantai di apartemennya sedikit terusik dengan suara bel pintu di luar. Dengan sedikit enggan, dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Mulutnya sedikit menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi setelah membuka pintu, raut wajahnya mengeras. "Sakura? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sinis ke arah Sasori. "Minggir, biarkan aku masuk," ucapnya ketus.

Sasori segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu dan memberikan ruang untuk gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Tanpa dipersilahkan, gadis itu sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang ada di apartemen Sasori. Sasori hanya menatapnya kemudian memilih ke dapur untuk mengambil dua minuman kalengan yang ada di kulkas. "Ini, jus jeruk," ucap Sasori sambil membukakan jus itu untuk tamunya.

Sakura kemudian mengambil jus itu dan meminumnya sedikit, "Jadi, sudah setahun kau tinggal di tempat ini?" Sakura memulai.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Sakura. Dulu, kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu dan sekarang, coba lihat, siapa yang mendatangi siapa," desah Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasori sebentar, "Aku hanya penasaran mengenai sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, "Kau sendiri tahu keluarga Haruno itu keluarga kaya dan sangat terpandang di Konoha. Lalu, kenapa kau dulu menolak untuk diadopsi oleh mereka? Aku tahu, yang pertama ingin diadopsi oleh mereka itu dirimu," kali ini Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Kenapa kau harus mengungkit masa lalu?" ucap Sasori mendesah. "Aku sudah lupa," lanjutnya sambil sesekali meminum jus jeruknya. "Tapi kau senang kan dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Kau tidak akan pernah kekurangan apapun, Sakura."

"Hm! Terima kasih karena kau dulu sudah menolak permintaan mama dan papa," balas Sakura. Mama dan papa yang dimaksud Sakura tentulah kedua orang tua angkatnya sekarang.

Ada jeda sekitar satu menit di antara mereka, "Lalu, apa kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasori tersebut, Sakura segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Ini," Sasori menerima kertas itu dengan alis terangkat. "Bulan depan, aku dan Sasuke akan bertunangan. Papa dan mama memintaku untuk mengundangmu walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura masih dengan nada yang terkesan sangat ketus.

Sasori meletakkan kertas undangan tersebut di atas meja. "Aku tidak akan datang," ucapnya kemudian. "Jadi... kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu itu?"

"Aku berhutang banyak pada mama dan papa. Selama ini, mereka membuatku hidup enak. Paling tidak sekarang aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka," sahut Sakura.

Sasori mendecih, "Tapi aku tahu kau senang. Uchiha itu jauh lebih kaya dari keluarga Haruno, kan?"

Sakura meremas pelan rok yang ia kenakan. Sejak tadi, Sakura tahu kalau Sasori berusaha mengolok-ngolok dirinya. "Jika saja bukan aku yang diadopsi dulu, aku yakin kau yang akan dijodohkan dengan Itachi_-san_," balas Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Mana mungkin, Sakura. Kau berkhayal!"

Sakura tersenyum sinis, "Benar, aku berkhayal," balas Sakura. "Memang bukan Sasori yang akan dijodohkan. Yang aku maksud itu Saki _nee-chan_," lanjut Sakura.

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, Sasori segera mendelik ke arah Sakura. Rahang bawahnya mengeras. "Jangan ucapkan nama itu lagi di hadapanku!"

"Hah! Aku tahu, kau pasti akan bilang bahwa kakak yang sangat aku sayangi itu sudah mati, kan? Benar! Kau selalu seperti itu. Saki sudah mati dan anggap dia tidak pernah ada," mata Sakura tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

Sasori segera membuang muka ke arah lain. Dia menarik napasnya kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Cukup, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin jika setiap kita bertemu, kita selalu bertengkar."

Lagi-lagi, keheningan menyelimuti kedua anak manusia tersebut. Sakura pun berusaha meredam emosinya. Air mata yang hampir turun itu, segera ia hapus dari matanya. "Jadi... jadi kau harus datang minggu depan. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu ke sana."

Sasori meraih jus jeruknya kembali, "Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sana? Kau tidak takut jika ternyata ada orang di sana yang mengetahui _diriku_?" kali ini senyum sinis terpatri di wajah tampan Sasori.

Gigi Sakura saling menekan, dia menatap Sasori cepat. "Jika kau memang begitu memikirkan apa pendapat orang lain, seharusnya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini!" bentak Sakura. "Seumur hidupku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang rela mengubah jati dirinya hanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ia cintai!"

Kali ini, Sasori balas menatap Sakura. "Jadi menurutmu, aku akan bisa mencintainya tanpa dengan mengubah diriku? Kau bercanda, Sakura. Itu tidak akan bisa!" balas Sasori.

"Tentu saja bisa, sebagai sahabat. Kau bisa bersahabat dengannya, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mengubah hidupmu menjadi seperti ini. Tidakkah kau merasa tertekan karena telah membohongi seluruh dunia selama ini!"

Sasori menurunkan tubuhnya yang tegang barusan, "Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya. Itu sangat menyiksa! Dan aku pikir inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa kuambil. Aku harus menjadi Sasori."

"_Nee-chan_," gumam Sakura pelan. Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan itu akhirnya turun juga. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Lalu... apa kau sekarang bahagia setelah mengubah hidupmu, Saki _nee-chan_?" pandangan Sakura kali ini melembut.

Sasori mengangguk, "Paling tidak sekarang aku bisa bersama dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku dulu. Ya, gadisku. Dei-ku tercinta," balas Sasori tersenyum bahagia.

Berkebalikan dengan senyum Sasori, Sakura malah tersenyum kecut. Perbuatan yang telah dilakukan Sasori ini mau tak mau telah mencabik-cabik hatinya. Dia sekarang sedang memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Dei. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaannya?"

"Siapa? Dei?" tanya Sasori. Sakura hanya menatapnya. "Aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku, Sakura. Dan aku yakin dia sangat bahagia sekarang," lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Jika sudah membicarakan Dei, semuanya terasa begitu indah bagi Sasori.

"Kau egois," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan gadis itu!"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu memikirkan perasaannya, asal kau tahu, Sakura."

"Jika kau benar-benar memikirkan perasaannya, seharusnya kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya. Suatu saat nanti, ini hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tidak rela jika Dei sampai tersakiti hanya karena dirimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, Sakura," Sasori lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya sedikit pun karena aku sangat mencintainya," balas Sasori mantap.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Lihat! Dirimulah yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dulu, kau adalah wanita, apa kau tidak mengerti juga dengan situasi ini?"

Sasori masih diam, berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Sakura yang menurutnya tidak nyambung itu.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Dei jika suatu saat nanti dia tahu bahwa kau dulunya adalah Saki? Dulu, kau itu bukanlah Sasori. Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaannya jika dia tahu hal tersebut? Jika aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengiramu sebagai seorang laki-laki saat kalian bertemu. Ah! Pasti karena rambutmu!" ucap Sakura lagi yang tidak begitu memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sasori sekarang.

Semua perkataan Sakura itu telah membuat diri Sasori cemas. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Apakah itu berarti hubungan mereka akan berakhir? Ah! Justru jika masih bertahan, itulah yang aneh. Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Ter-ternyata selama ini aku begitu jahat. Aku begitu egois," ucapnya sambil menarik rambut merahnya frustasi.

Sekarang, semua kenangan indahnya bersama Dei seakan mengelilinginya dan di saat itu juga semua kenangan itu pecah berhamburan. Dan hanya menyisakan wajah Dei yang sedang menangis sambil menatap marah dan kecewa ke arahnya. Sasori bahkan tak sanggup jika membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi.

"Dulu, aku sudah mengingatkanmu saat kau akan melakukan operasi _transgender_. Ini semua akan sia-sia, sekarang kau sudah mengerti maksudku, kan?" ucap Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Dia menepuk bahu Sasori sekali. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura segera berjalan ke sisi lain meja. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, Sakura membalik badannya lagi hanya untuk melihat betapa menderitanya Sasori saat ini. "Aku harap kau segera mengatakan hal ini kepada Dei. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti perasaan sahabatku itu," ucap Sakura dan segera pergi dari apartemen Sasori.

Sakura segera menutup pintu apartemen Sasori dengan cukup keras. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. Bayangan Sasori tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana frustasinya kakaknya itu sekarang. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca lagi. "_Gomen ne_, Saki _nee-chan_. Aku ini adik yang tidak berguna," ucapnya parau.

Setelahnya, dia segera berjalan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika orang di seberang sudah mengangkat teleponnya. "Sasuke_-kun_, bisa temani aku sekarang? Aku menunggumu di kedai dekat apartemen Sasori," ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Saat ini, pikiran Sasori benar-benar sedang kacau. Semua perkataan Sakura tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bahkan, dia tidak sadar saat Sakura pergi dari apartemennya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat guna memijat pelipisnya, entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sedikit sakit. "Dei..." satu kata itu meluncur halus dari mulutnya.

Dia frustasi, benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Selama ini, dia pikir semua hal yang telah ia lakukan adalah benar. Ya, semuanya terasa begitu benar sebelum Sakura datang menemuinya tadi. Dan sekarang, Sasori harus mengakui bahwa semua perbuatannya itu salah. Selama ini, dia hanya berusaha memaksakan kehendaknya dan berusaha melawan kodratnya sendiri. Sasori tahu mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia akan menerima hasil dari semua perbuatannya.

Saki. Satu nama itu terasa sangat tabu di telinga Sasori. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat nama pemberian orang tuanya itu. Dia membenci nama itu. Sama seperti dirinya yang sangat membenci dirinya yang dulu. Saat menggunakan nama itu, hanya penderitaan yang dirasakan olehnya. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Dei, gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hanya demi mendapatkan gadis tersebut, dia rela melakukan segala hal. Ya, segalanya. Termasuk mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi laki-laki. Dulu, dia adalah anak perempuan bernama Saki dan sekarang dia adalah pria dewasa bernama Sasori. Di telinga orang awam, mungkin semuanya terdengar begitu menggelikan. Sakura dulu sering mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Tapi tentu saja Sasori tidak akan mendengarkannya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Sekarang dia sedang dilema dengan hal yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia mengatakan rahasia ini kepada Dei dan berhenti menyakitinya? Atau haruskan ia tetap berbohong kepada Dei? Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan terus merasa bahagia. Masih dengan kebingungannya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja itu berbunyi.

Sasori melirik ponsel itu sebentar kemudian segera meraihnya. Saat melihat nama orang yang tertera di layar ponselnya, mata Sasori membulat. Bahkan, sekarang tangannya juga ikut bergetar. Tidak, jangan katakan hal itu, gumamnya dalam hati. Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali dan berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, akhirnya Sasori mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" ucap Sasori berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

Cukup lama Sasori menunggu balasan Dei, sampai akhirnya suara Dei terdengar_, "Aku... aku ingin kita putus, hm."_

Sasori segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan Sasori belum mengatakan apapun kepada Dei. Tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba ingin putus darinya. Mau tak mau, gambaran sosok Sakura hinggap di kepala Sasori. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura yang memberitahukan Dei? Sasori berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, pikirnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ini, Dei? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?" sangat kentara nada Sasori yang merasa khawatir tersebut.

Jantung Sasori terasa ingin lepas tatkala ia menunggu jawaban Dei. _"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku yang telah berbuat salah padamu, hm,"_ Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. _"Selama ini aku telah membohongimu. Sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku ini adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang telah melakukan operasi transgender,"_ kali ini, suara Dei terdengar sangat parau.

Detik itu juga, panggilan tersebut terputus. Sedangkan Sasori sendiri masih mematung dengan ponsel yang masih berada di sebelah telinganya. Perkataan Dei itu terasa bagai sihir bagi Sasori. Untuk beberapa saat, dia benar-benar diam tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya. "Dei... kau... aku," ucap Sasori tidak jelas.

Setelah mengerti semua hal yang terjadi, tangan Sasori turun ke bawah dan membuat ponselnya jatuh begitu saja. "Apa? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih begitu kaget dengan semua hal yang baru saja ia dengar tadi. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Dei juga. Lalu, seharusnya tanpa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu pun, mereka sudah dapat bersama. Ya, saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Tapi, sekarang semuanya terasa begitu rumit. Entah siapa yang harus dipersalahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi sekarang.

Kenangannya dengan Dei tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Kenangan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Dei di atas jembatan yang ada di Iwa. Saat itu, Sasori ingat dia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang memberikannya kembang api dan menggagalkan usahanya untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Anak itu berambut pirang panjang dan suaranya begitu kekanak-kanakkan khas anak perempuan.

Dalam pikiran Sasori, jelas saja dia menyimpulkan bahwa anak yang ia temui itu adalah perempuan. Tapi setelah mendengar semuanya dari mulut Dei, satu kesimpulan masuk ke dalam kepala Sasori. Anak itu bukan anak perempuan tapi anak itu adalah laki-laki. Ya, anak laki-laki. Jadi selama ini dirinya telah salah paham. Dan ia yakin, bahwa selama ini Dei juga salah paham. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa Saki adalah anak laki-laki. Ah! Karena itulah Dei melakukan operasi transgender.

Setelah menyatukan semua kepingan tersebut, semuanya terasa begitu masuk akal dalam pikiran Sasori. Mereka berdua sama-sama salah paham. Dan kesalahpahaman ini telah membuat mereka berada pada keadaan yang sulit seperti ini. "Aarrgghh!" teriak Sasori frustasi.

Benar, dia harus mengatakan semua ini kepada Dei. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Dei. "Maaf, nomor yang Anda—"

"Akh! Sial. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang," ujar Sasori dan ia segera mengambil jaket juga kunci mobilnya. Dia akan berbicara empat mata dengan Dei mengenai semua ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama salah dan mereka berdua sama-sama tersakiti. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, semuanya imbang. Masih ada harapan untuk mereka berdua dapat bersama. Bahkan harapan itu sangat besar.

Dengan cepat, Sasori segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Dia berjalan sedikit terhuyung tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya. Baru saja ia akan memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya sedikit kabur. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Dan detik berikutnya yang Sasori lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat duduk dengan posisi nyaman. Setelah dapat memfokuskan penglihatannya, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Pandangannya teralih ketika pintu satu-satunya yang ada di sana terbuka.

Ada seorang pria yang masuk sambil membawa secangkir teh di tangannya. Dia tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya pria tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika pria tersebut menghampirinya dan memberikannya secangkir teh. "Hm, sedikit," sahutnya. Setelah meminum teh tersebut beberapa kali, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tersebut. "Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab, "Kemarin itu kau mabuk sekali. Apa kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu?" Sasuke mengambil cangkir teh dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sakura sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya ia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia menemui Sasori dan mereka bertengkar lagi. Lalu dirinya memilih minum _sake_ sendirian. Dan tiba-tiba ada satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Mata Sakura membulat ketika mengingat pesan tersebut. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Ada apa Sakura?"

Tangan Sakura yang memegang ponsel sedikit bergetar. Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel Sakura dan membaca satu-satunya pesan yang sedang terbuka. "Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... selama ini ternyata aku bodoh sekali."

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel tersebut. Dipandanginya Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Sudahlah, Dei itu pacar kakakmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, ia mengerti dengan semuanya sekarang. Kedua orang itu benar-benar bodoh, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku harus mencari dia sekarang," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. Melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang sedikit terhuyung, Sasuke dengan sigap segera menariknya pelan dan kemudian memeluknya. "Dei... dia ada di mana sekarang?" tangis Sakura pecah.

Sasuke membelai punggung Sakura, "Tenanglah. Sekarang kau makan dulu, baru setelah itu kita cari Dei, hn?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bodoh, Sasuke_-kun_. Selama ini, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Andai saja, sejak awal aku tahu kalau Dei itu...," ucap Sakura tercekat. "Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak memarahi kakakku seperti itu," dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya. "Mereka berdualah yang bodoh," lanjut Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas.

Sakura segera membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Jika saja tidak ada Sasuke yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, mungkin Sakura tidak akan kuat menghadapi semua ini. Masalahnya dengan sang kakak selama ini telah membuatnya stress. Hanya Sasuke yang selama ini mau mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dengan setia. Hanya kepada Sasuke, Sakura mau menceritakan semua rahasianya dan rahasia keluarganya termasuk tentang kakaknya. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah dinding yang dapat menopang dirinya.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan, Kurotsuchi membuka pintu kamar Dei. Dia dapat melihat Dei yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang memasukkan pakaiannya yang ada di koper ke dalam lemari. "_Ohayou_, Dei_-nee_."

Dei mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kurotsuchi. "Kau sudah bangun, hm?" balas Dei sambil tersenyum. Tapi Kurotsuchi tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyuman yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Bahkan dalam jarak segini, Kurotsuchi dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Dei yang sedikit bengkak.

"Aku membawakan susu dan roti panggang," ujar Kurotsuchi sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. "Kau sarapan dulu, aku akan pergi ke pasar sebentar," lanjut Kurotsuchi yang dibalas anggukan kepala Dei.

Setelah melihat Kurotsuchi pergi, Dei memilih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Indra penciumannya dapat merasakan harum roti panggang yang dibawa Kurotsuchi tadi. Tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa lapar sedikit pun padahal sejak kemarin sore dia tidak ada makan apa-apa. Semua beban pikirannya telah membuatnya kenyang.

Dei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar tersebut. Kamar itu tidak berubah semenjak Dei meninggalkannya dulu, bahkan terlihat sangat terawat. Di sinilah Dei menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya. Di rumah milik Onoki-_jii_ yang terasa sangat hangat.

Ada sedikit rasa sesak di hati Dei saat mengingat kalau kakek baik hati itu telah meninggal. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang, penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan. Dan sekarang Dei benar-benar menyesal karena telah meninggalkan rumah ini dulu. Ia bahkan belum sempat membalas semua kebaikan hati Onoki_-jii_ kepada dirinya.

Dengan pelan, Dei merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Kasur ini ternyata benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Dia membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawan. Saat itulah, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda yang tergelatak tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Di sana ada benda persegi panjang kecil yang sejak kemarin ia matikan. Mungkin jika benda itu masih hidup, sekarang pasti benda tersebut telah berbunyi terus.

Tangan Dei meraih benda yang merupakan ponselnya tersebut. Layarnya hitam dan tidak menampilkan _wallpaper _dengan foto dirinya dan Sasori. Dei menggigit bibir bawahnya kala mengingat semua perkataannya kemarin kepada Sasori. Ya, dia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Dia sudah mengatakan semua rahasia yang selama ini telah ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Maaf," ucap Dei parau. Suaranya serak karena sejak kemarin malam dia terus saja menangis. Angan-angannya selama ini agar ia dapat bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasori telah pupus sudah. Dialah yang menghancurkan semuanya. Dengan mengatakan semua rahasianya kepada Sasori, dia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasori. Dei sudah tidak sanggup untuk membohongi pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tangan Dei menekan pelan tombol untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya. Tapi dia segera berhenti sebelum ponsel itu dapat menyala. Digelengkannya kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak sanggup menyalakannya. Andai saja ia menyalakannya, sudah pasti yang pertama menghubungi adalah Sasori. Dei yakin Sasori pasti akan mencaci makinya karena selama ini telah membohonginya. Pasti akan banyak kata-kata sumpah serapah yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasori.

Dei mendekap ponsel tersebut di dadanya. Air matanya turun kembali. Dei bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan jika Sasori akan mencaci makinya seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar perkataan pria yang dicintainya itu. Dia pasti akan sangat sakit hati jika Sasori sampai menyumpahinya karena ia telah menipunya selama ini. Sasori pasti akan merasa sangat jijik pada dirinya.

"Aku bodoh," tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan itu datang mendera Dei. Dia tak sanggup, dia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengakhir semua penderitaannya. Ya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan setengah berlari, Dei meninggalkan rumah Onoki-_jii_. Ia membawa langkahnya ke tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasori. Pandangan Dei menerawang ketika ia sudah sampai di jembatan tersebut. Jembatan yang penuh berisi kenangannya dengan Sasori. Dei melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan. "Airnya cukup tinggi, hm," gumam Dei dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat pantulannya di atas air. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat besi pembatas jembatan. "Aku ingin tahu apa airnya dingin atau tidak, hm," ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Nghh..." Sasori sedikit mengerang dan segera bangun. Kepalanya masih sakit dengan sedikit berdenyut-denyut. Pandangannya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi lewat sedikit. "Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Kemarin Sakura datang lalu—" Sasori segera bangun dari posisinya setelah mengingat semua hal yang terjadi kemarin. Di tangannya masih ada ponsel yang tergenggam. Dengan cepat, dia segera menghubungi nomor Dei dan yang membalasnya hanyalah suara operator. "Sial! Aku harus menemuinya sekarang."

Sasori segera berdiri dengan sedikit menumpu pada dinding. "Aku tidak boleh pingsan lagi," gumamnya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemennya. Dia harus meluruskan semua ini, jangan sampai hanya Dei yang menanggung sakit ini sendirian. Dirinya juga harus menanggung semua ini. Semua ini adalah kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Sasori tersenyum miris sambil memikirkan betapa malangnya hidupnya ini.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan satu taksi, Sasori segera menuju ke apartemen Dei. Apartemen Dei memang tidak terletak di kawasan elit seperti miliknya. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di sana. Di dalam taksi, Sasori tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Dei. Dia yakin, Dei pasti sedang sangat terpuruk sekarang.

Setelah membayar taksi, Sasori segera turun dari mobil berwarna biru tersebut. Dengan sedikit berlari, Sasori memasuki gedung tersebut. Apartemen Dei terletak di lantai dua. Sasori lebih memilih menaiki tangga daripada menunggu _lift_. Dengan cepat, Sasori menaiki tangga tersebut menuju lantai dua. Setelah di lantai dua, Sasori segera berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang terletak paling ujung.

Napasnya terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. "Dei!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. "Dei! Buka!" ucapnya lebih keras lagi. "Kita harus bicara! Dei! Cepat buka!" Sasori semakin keras memukul pintu tersebut, dia tidak peduli jika tetangga apartemen Dei merasa terganggu. Karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah satu yaitu Dei.

"Hei, Nak," ucapan ringkih khas nenek itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasori. Di sebelah apartemen Dei, terlihat seorang nenek yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu apartemennya. "Apa kau mencari Dei_-chan_?" tanya nenek tersebut.

Sasori segera berjalan ke arah apartemen milik nenek tersebut. "Benar, apa Anda tahu kemana ia pergi?" tanya Sasori penuh harap.

Nenek tersebut membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar, "Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Tapi tadi malam aku melihatnya pergi sambil membawa tas besar. Dia tidak sendirian, dia pergi bersama seorang perempuan," ucap nenek tersebut panjang lebar.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, "Dei pergi? Dengan seorang perempuan?" ulang Sasori. "Tapi dia pergi kemana?" ucapnya frustasi sambil menarik rambut merahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nak," sahut nenek itu kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam, dia sedang memikirkan tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Dei. Tapi perempuan yang bersama Dei itu sedikit mengusik pikirannya. Siapa perempuan yang pergi bersama dengan Dei?

"Sasori?" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasori itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda bersama dengan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura malah memeluk Sasori. "Maaf soal yang kemarin, _Nee-chan_," ucapnya. Sakura melepas pelukannya sambil menatap Sasori, "Aku sudah mengetahui semua hal mengenai Dei_-chan_. Dia mengirimiku pesan kemarin," ujar Sakura sendu.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau pasti berpikir kami sangat bodoh, kan? Kami memang bodoh," balas Sasori sinis.

Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasori. Dia mengerti sekarang kakakku itu sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa Dei_-chan_ tahu mengenai dirimu?" tanya Sakura was-was.

Sasori menggeleng, "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku yakin, sekarang dia pasti sangat menderita."

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasori agar ia lebih tenang. "Tenang, _Nee-chan_."

"Maaf, mengganggu kalian berdua," ucap pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang tadi bersama Sakura. Ia terlihat baru saja memutus pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Ada apa, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Aku baru mendapat telepon dari Kakashi. Katanya, tadi malam ada seseorang yang memesan dua tiket kereta api malam atas nama Kurotsuchi dan Dei."

Kali ini Sasori melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke, "Kemana kereta api itu pergi?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori kali ini, "Iwa," sahutnya. "Jika kita naik mobil, mungkin satu setengah jam lagi kita bisa sampai di sana," lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasori dapat merasakan bahwa masih ada harapan di depan sana. Dia yakin akan hal tersebut. Dan setelah ini, dia dan Dei pasti bisa kembali hidup bahagia seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Di sini, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan Sasuke segera menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di sebuah pondok kecil yang ada di Iwa. "Dulu, kami menyewa pondok ini saat berlibur kemari," ujar Sakura selanjutnya.

Sasori segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. "Aku akan mencarinya di wilayah sini. Kalian pergilah ke arah lain," ucap Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Di dalam mobil, Sakura memperhatikan langkah Sasori yang semakin menjauh. Dalam hati dia benar-benar berharap semoga Sasori dapat bertemu dengan Dei dan meluruskan semua masalah ini.

Sedangkan Sasori terus berlari menyusuri jalan rerumputan yang ada di sana. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggal Dei yang ada di Iwa. Jadi satu-satunya jalan yang dipikirkan Sasori adalah dengan mencarinya di sekitar jembatan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Tapi sayangnya itu sudah sangat lama sekali terjadi. Sasori hanya pernah sekali pergi ke jembatan tersebut. Semoga saja sekarang ia berhasil menemukan jembatan penuh kenangan tersebut. Sasori mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia mulai merasa pernah melewati jalan setapak ini sebelumnya. Dengan penuh harap, Sasori berlari menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut sampai akhirnya matanya dapat menangkap sebuah jembatan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah sungai yang ada di sana.

Mungkinkah ini takdir yang telah ditulis oleh Tuhan? Sasori benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung sekarang. Bahkan tanpa susah-susah, ia sudah berhasil menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui. Gadis itu masih sama, ia cantik dan menawan. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Sasori segera menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum lembut.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan ke arah jembatan. Tapi seketika itu juga matanya membulat saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu menaikkan kakinya ke pembatas jembatan. Apa dia ingin bunuh diri? Dengan sangat cepat, Sasori segera berlari ke arah Dei. Dia menarik pinggang Dei, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Sasori sambil memeluk Dei dari belakang.

Saat itu pula Dei tersadar. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat rambut kemerahan yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya. Tidak mungkin, gumamnya dalam hati. Dei segera menghempaskan kedua lengan itu dari pinggangnya dan segera menyingkir dari sana. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sasori?" tanyanya gemetar.

Sasori memandang Dei sendu, "Dei, jangan seperti ini. Kita perlu bicara."

Mulut Dei bergetar menahan tangis, "Tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi. Kau sudah tahu semuanya mengenai diriku. Sekarang kau bisa dengan puas memakiku, Sasori. Kau boleh menamparku ataupun memukulku. Kau berhak melakukan semua itu padaku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku begitu menjijikan, bukan?" bentak Dei dengan air mata yang turun dari matanya.

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita seperti ini. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Dei," balas Sasori kemudian mendekati Dei tapi Dei malah melangkah mundur sehingga jarak mereka tidak mengecil sedikitpun.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap baik seperti itu. Aku tidak berhak menerimanya, hm," ucap Dei sambil terisak.

Sasori benar-benar tidak kuat melihat semua ini. Dengan cepat, dia menarik lengan Dei dan membuatnya berada dalam pelukan Sasori. Sasori memeluk Dei sangat erat agar ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri. "Le-lepas, lepaskan aku!" bentak Dei sambil mendorong dada Sasori dan itu berhasil. Dei semakin melangkah mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Apa kau tidak jijik memeluk orang sepertiku ini?"

"Mungkin jika aku orang biasa, aku pasti merasa jijik," ucap Sasori.

Dan ucapan Sasori itu mau tak mau membuat hati Dei merasa sakit. Dia tahu semua ini pasti akan terasa sangat sakit. "Seharusnya kau tidak datang mencariku. Seharusnya kau melupakanku saja, dengan begitu semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah, hm," Dei mencengkram baju di depan dadanya.

Sasori berjalan selangkah, "Tapi aku bukan orang biasa, Dei," ucapnya sambil melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Dei dengan pelan. "Aku sama sepertimu," lanjut Sasori.

Dei mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu, hm?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Kita sama, Dei. kau melakukan operasi _transgender_, kan? Aku juga melakukan hal tersebut," sahut Sasori kemudian melangkah mendekati Dei.

Dei mematung di tempat ketika mendengar semua ucapan Sasori tersebut. Apa maksud semua ini? Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Sasori juga. Kalau begitu, tanpa melakukan hal tersebut. Seharusnya mereka berdua dapat bersama, kan? Jadi, dirinya telah salah paham selama ini. Dei berpikir anak yang dulu ia temui dulu itu adalah laki-laki, karena itulah ia melakukan operasi tersebut. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori tersebut, Dei menjadi memikirkan satu kemungkinan kalau anak itu ternyata perempuan.

Sasori meletakkan tangannya di pipi Dei, ia mengusapnya dengan penuh lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saat kita pertama kali bertemu di sini? Kita ulangi semuanya di sini," ujar Sasori tersenyum. "Kau mau?"

Sasori menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Dei, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Dei. "Untuk kembang apinya, terima kasih," ucap Sasori mengulangi perkataannya yang dulu. "Oh iya, namaku Saki. Namamu?"

Dei memandang tangan Sasori kemudian menjabat tangan tersebut. Kali ini ia menatap mata Sasori, "Namaku Deidara, salam kenal, hm," balasnya.

Dan sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua telah salah paham akan _gender_ satu sama lain. Dan kesalahpahaman ini membuat mereka harus mengalami ini semua. Dei memandang Sasori penuh haru, begitu pula dengan Sasori. "Kita bodoh ya?" ucap Sasori.

Dei mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Benar, kita benar-benar bodoh, hm," balas Dei.

Sasori dengan cepat segera memeluk Dei. "Aku mohon, Dei. Setelah ini, kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Tidak ada lagi Deidara dan Saki. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Sasori dan Dei. Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Dei," ujar Sasori sambil mengecup lembut dahi Dei.

Dei balas memeluk Sasori, "Aku juga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin mati jika tidak bertemu denganmu, hm," balas Dei semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasori.

Sasori sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Dei, "Aku mencintaimu, Dei," Sasori tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," balas Dei. Dan detik selanjutnya, Dei dapat merasakan bibir Sasori menekan lembut bibirnya. Ciuman itu bukan hanya ciuman sayang saja, tapi ciuman ini berisi tumpahan perasaan mereka. Perasaan rindu, tersakiti dan juga cinta. Semuanya tertuang dalam kecupan penuh hasrat tersebut.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau menerima lamaranku yang dulu, Dei?" tanya Sasori setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Dei mengusap wajah Sasori pelan, "Tentu saja, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, hm," sahut Dei. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasori segera memeluk Dei dengan sangat erat. Mulai sekarang, mereka akan terus bersama-sama sampai kematian memisahkan mereka. Semua cobaan ini akan membuat mereka berdua semakin erat.

Kedua sejoli itu saling tersenyum dan mengakhiri dengan ciuman sekali lagi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The end~**_

_**Waw, waw, akhirnya selesai juga XD gimana, apakah ada yg menyangka kalau ceritanya bakal kayak gini? Hahaha... Awalnya sih emang pengen cuma Dei doang yang transgender tapi rasanya kok gak adil ya kalo cuma satu org aja yang terluka, jadilah akhirnya keduanya saya buat kayak gini bwahaha... **_

_**Oiya, jujur sebenarnya saya lumayan suka lho sama SasuSaku yg sedikit nyelip di sini, Sasuke perhatian sekali~ hohoho... dan ini sudah dipercepat update nya :D akhir ceritanya udah sesuai kan? SasoDei kok atau bisa juga DeiSaki nih hehe... dan semoga jalan ceritanya banyak yang suka ya :D mudah2ah chapter ini gak mengecewakan :)**_

_**Makasih banyak buat:**_

_**IntanCH**_ (udah tau kan sakura itu siapa? Hehe... ini updatenya udah dipercepat :D), _**RedSand Scorpion**_, _**thias**_, _**Kyori SasoDei**_, _**aster-bunny-bee**_, _**Miss Sinead**_, _**Vii Ayuzawa**_, _**Princess Heartfillia**_, _**Ryuku S. A .J**_ (buat yg login, balesan reviewnya di PM ya :D)

_**Dan terima kasih juga buat yg udah mem-fave dan mem-follow hoho... dan sekian dari saya :) sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain XD**_

_**~There's an ETERNAL love in a FLEETING life~**_


End file.
